


Dynamic.

by Yulons



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/F, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-07 01:15:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16844185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yulons/pseuds/Yulons
Summary: Morrigan visits the Nightingale for a late night tryst.





	Dynamic.

**Author's Note:**

> I uhhhh don't have an excuse. I just wanted to write smut.

They could never have worked back then, during the Blight. Morrigan had too many barbs than she knew what to do with, and Leliana had enough of her soft skin being pricked by rose thorns. It was a miracle they didn’t kill each other, and another that they trusted each other enough to watch the other in combat. A knife across the throat of a hurlock that was getting too close to the witch, or a Winter’s Grasp just in time to stop a genlock from swiping at the archer. They worked well together when it mattered, that’s all that could be asked for from a Chantry sister and a Witch of the Wilds.

But now it was ten years later, and so much had changed. Morrigan’s barbs were fewer, and Leliana’s skin was hardened. They could speak without constant bickering for once, and they actually sought each other’s company from time to time. But their schedules hardly made their time together lengthy, aside from the times when Morrigan would spy on the spymaster in the form of a raven in the rookery. The witch had a feeling that Leliana knew, but neither had mentioned it. So when the mage appeared in the bard’s window, letting herself in with little introduction, Leliana didn’t make a move to stop her. And why would she, when this beautiful woman had the most sultry smile on her face?

“It must be cold in your bed, all alone,” the witch started, a hand reaching to the back of Leliana’s neck, fingers running betwixt red strands of hair. She was dangerously close, leaning in with lips nearly about to brush with the spymaster’s, but Leliana wasn’t having it. The bard pressed a hand to the other woman’s chest, between exposed breasts, and pushed her away. There was a flash of something almost akin to rejection on Morrigan’s face until she realized that Leliana wasn’t stopping, not until she’d pushed the mage back against the wall.

A thigh lifted to settle between the witch’s thighs, pressing up cruelly while calloused hands grip at Morrigan’s wrists to effectively pin the mage in place. Leliana’s gaze is harsh, and she made no move to kiss or press against the other any further. She deftly gathered both of the wrists she held together, holding them with one hand and freeing the other to push aside the odd purple rag that covered the other’s breasts, thumb trailing along the edge of the black bra that kept her decent. It was then that Leliana finally leaned in, cheek pressing against the witch’s cheek as lips brushed her ear. “You’re going to listen to what I say, when I say it. Okay, _ma belle?_ ” Her voice was gentle, unfitting for the words she was saying.

Morrigan’s pupils were blown out, and all she could do was nod, all too aware of the knee between her thighs and the thumb so close to her breast but not quite close enough. The rogue let out a chuckle before releasing wrists from her hold, pulling back only enough to finally press a heavy kiss to the witch’s lips, hand shoving the bra away to massage the mage’s breast. Morrigan was quick to wrap her arms around the redhead’s shoulders, pulling her closer and groaning deep in her throat. Her hips ground down on the knee between her legs, but it didn’t last for long before it was pulled away, a keening moan sounding from her lips at the loss. The redhead pulled back after a short while, admiring the witch’s kiss bruised lips before moving away completely, leaving the raven haired woman breathing heavily against the wall. “Lay on the bed,” the spymaster ordered, though it’s still in the kind voice and she ended the sentence by biting down on her bottom lip, eyes boring into the mage. Morrigan was quick to move, not bothering to fix her top at all, just laying with her head on the decadent pillows that Leliana kept in her room. If there’s one thing that always stayed the same about Leliana, it was her appreciation for finer things.

Leliana’s eyes hadn’t left the witch’s form once. When she was settled on the bed, the bard moved from where she had been standing, walking to the foot of the bed and giving Morrigan a once over with her gaze. “Don’t move.” _An easy request,_ the witch thought, golden eyes planted on the bard before her. Leliana was glad she had already changed into a simple shirt and breeches, though perhaps stripping off her full armor would’ve taken just long enough to make the witch twitch a bit, but alas, she’d have to test that another time. Hands pulled the shirt over her head, tossing it behind her before turning her body to the side to give the mage a better view as she bent down, thumbs hooked into her breeches to push them down over her legs. In only her small clothes, Leliana finally got on the bed herself, crawling over the mage until they were face to face again. A hand reached up, taking Morrigan’s chin in her hand before pressing another searing kiss to her. Morrigan fought the urge to reach up and wrap her arms around the spymaster again, to run fingers through silky red hair and pull her closer. Instead, her arms stay tense, forcing them to stay still against the blankets of the bed. The kiss didn’t last nearly long enough, and the mage tried to follow the retreating woman above her but was stopped by a hand on her chest, pushing her back down. “Still.” Her voice was sterner this time, but still had a gentle tone to it.

The bard’s hands were removed entirely from the witch and she sat up, straddling the other woman’s hips. She reached behind herself, removing her bra to leave freckled breasts on display for the woman beneath her. Leliana looked down at the witch again, a hand playing with the other’s exposed breast for a moment before she gathered the odd purple rag up in her grasp and prepared to remove it. “Sit up for a moment, _cherie._ ” Kind again. Morrigan did as she was told, sitting up to allow the garment to be removed and tossed to the floor along with the spymaster’s own clothing. Morrigan had expected her bra to also be removed, but was surprised when the hand pressed against her chest again, pushing her back to the bed. Instead, Leliana sat up on her knees, carefully pushing the remainder of her clothing off of her hips and down her thighs, lifting her knees one at a time to finally free herself of the cloth, it falling to the floor. Leliana’s hands reached up, twisting her own nipples and letting soft sighs escape her lips. One hand snaked down, fingers disappearing beneath the red curls between her thighs. Not once did the spymaster close her eyes or let them leave Morrigan’s.

Morrigan’s eyes, however, wandered from Leliana’s parted lips to breasts to the apex of her thighs. Her mouth was getting dry, her resolve breaking when an obscene moan sounded from the bard, and _blast these damn orders_ , she was going to get what she came here for. The mage surged up hands reaching for the woman’s breasts and lips searching for the redhead’s lips. Morrigan barely got close before a hand pushed her back down on the bed. The hand moved to grasp at raven hair, pulling enough to tilt the mage’s head up. Leliana bent down, hovering over the other woman again. “What did I **say**?” It’s harsh, and Morrigan wondered if this was the voice that gave orders to her agents. No, this one was dark. “If you are so eager..”

Her hand left raven hair to grasp at the mage’s wrists, pulling them together to be held in one hand above the woman’s head. Other hand returned to the mage’s hair, holding tightly as she shuffled her body up Morrigan’s body. The spymaster towered over the witch, thighs on either side of her cheeks and her core hovering just over those still-reddened lips. Blue eyes bore into golden. “Make your tongue useful, won’t you?” It’s phrased like a suggestion, but Morrigan knew better now. She could follow this order, though. Her head lifted up enough to finally meet with the spymaster’s center, the hand in her hair helping to support her. Tongue swiped out through wet lips, a curious taste that released a sigh from Leliana’s own mouth. Oh, that was nice, the witch mused in her head, tongue delving through folds again, listening for those noises the bard was making.

The witch.. hadn’t done this before, though. She was enthusiastic, exploring what she could of the woman’s core, but Leliana seemed to pick up on the inexperience. The mage’s wrists are released and her fingers trailed along Morrigan’s jawline to settle under her chin, gently guiding the other woman’s lips and tongue to where she wanted. When the probing tongue brushed the bundle of nerves cresting her center, Leliana keened over a bit, her knees wobbling just a bit. The witch was perceptive, and easily figured out what happened, and she was ready to take advantage. Lips closed around the nerves and she sucked hard, and the sound the spymaster made above her was much more beautiful than any song she had ever sung. It was high, lilted and it ended with a growl that sent shivers down to Morrigan's own core. Eager to hear it more, she sucked again, releasing the nub with a pop of her lips and circling her tongue around it.

Truthfully, it had been a while since the spymaster had indulged herself in these proclivities. The job of being the Left Hand had made her busier than ever, and then the Inquisition hardly left her room for these relations. So it shouldn't have surprised herself so much when she came hard and fast from the mage's ministrations, head thrown back and a long moan echoing in the room. She was thankful that there weren't any others who had quarters nearby. The redhead hadn't bothered trying to keep herself quiet. It was a longer climax than she's used to, but when it's finally over she lifted herself from the witch's face and let a giggle leave her lips when she saw the smug grin on the other's sticky face. Leliana moved back on wobbly knees before bending down to kiss the mage, groaning at the taste of herself. Leaning back up, the woman leaned over to a nightstand and grabbed a cloth from the drawer, gently cleaning the woman below her of the liquids that stuck to her lips and chin. "You are lovely," the spymaster praised, pressing her face into the crook of Morrigan's neck to suck a mark onto her skin there.

The witch had been pressing her thighs together, trying desperately to get some friction from the action but failing. A groan sounded in her throat at the spymaster's marking and damnation she needed this woman between her thighs and now, and if she had to give up a bit of dignity for it, then so be it. "Please, Leliana," she moaned out, tilting her head away from the redhead. She refused to say more. Thankfully, she didn't need to because she felt the spymaster tugging at her bra, the mage arching her back to let the other remove it. Next Leliana unlaced and pulled the witch's boots off, then tugged harshly at the woman's bottoms, taking the other's small clothes with it as she finally had the mage naked before her.

Leliana settled herself between Morrigan's thighs, kissing inner thighs and humming. "Maker, you're so wet," she mused, about to take her first swipe at the other but then she heard a confused noise from above her.

"What?" Morrigan exclaimed. "No I am not, what does that even mean? I am completely dry aside from some sweat."

It took a lot of willpower for Leliana not to laugh. Instead, she crawled back up the woman's body, moving off of the witch to instead lay on her side next to the woman. One arm came to wrap around the other, holding her closer. It, again, took some concentration not to giggle at the look on the other's face. Her other hand grabbed at one of Morrigan's, tugging it down to the witch's core. "There," the spymaster started, pushing one of the mage's fingers through her own folds. "You're wet." Leliana pressed her face into the other's neck again, kissing and sucking there while she guided Morrigan's finger to her clit, tracing circles around it with the witch's finger.

After a moment, Leliana brought her lips up to Morrigan's ear. "Keep going," she whispered as she let go of the other's hand, eyes glancing down to make sure the other listened. Satisfied that the witch was doing as she was told, Leliana teased her own fingers through damp folds again, middle finger finding what she was looking for and pressing into the other. _Maker_ , the groan that the mage released was extraordinary, and Leliana wanted nothing more than to hear it more. Her lips moved to suck more marks into Morrigan's neck as she thrusted into her, curling her finger with each press in.

Morrigan was coming apart already, her own finger frantic against her clit and hips arching off the ground. Her moans were steadily gaining volume and she was sure she was going to come soon, just a bit more-- She turned her head suddenly, searching for lips to claim and finding them, pressing a kiss fiercely against Leliana just as she felt another finger push into her. Stars were bursting behind her eyelids and her hips jerked erratically, moans being swallowed by the redhead's kiss as she rode out her climax.

Morrigan pulled her hand away from her clit as she started to come down from her high, pulling back from the kiss, groaning when she felt the fingers slide out of her, the loss evident. The witch leaned her forehead against the spymaster's, desperately trying to return her breathing to normal. After a few moments, Leliana pulled away just a bit, enough to bring her hand up and lick her fingers clean. If she wasn't exhausted, that probably would have spurned Morrigan on for another round. Instead, the mage pushed her head into the crook of Leliana's neck. "Get the blanket, I need to sleep," the witch mumbled.

"You're staying?" Leliana asked as she reached down the bed, barely catching the blanket with the tips of her fingers as she tried to reach it without disturbing Morrigan too much. She pulled the covers over the two of them, shielding them from the growing chill as their sweat dried.

"I need to get up early to wake up Kieran, but yes," she confirmed, making it evident that she wanted to sleep now. Leliana could agree with that, other arm wrapping around the witch and holding her closer.


End file.
